When content (e.g., video content, comprising audio content, or audio content) is being presented via a device (e.g., a television, a computer, a media player device, . . . ), the volume of the audio can vary significantly based on the content being presented. For instance, a movie or television program can have sounds that can range from softer dialog or sounds to relatively louder dialog or sounds. Also, there can be a significant difference in volume levels between presentation of a movie or television program and presentation of commercials during commercial breaks between the presentation of the movie or television program.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to presentation of content, and is not intended to be exhaustive.